


Fortunate Beginnings

by SailorSunburst



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSunburst/pseuds/SailorSunburst
Summary: Late one night, 5 years after the Mass Disappearance, Shimazaki Maiko of Fortuna Entertainment comes across a strange girl
Kudos: 5





	Fortunate Beginnings

Tokyo, Japan  
\- 2 weeks after the mass disappearance -  
“Pleasure doing business, gentlemen ~ “ Maiko Shimazaki called to her fellow agency executives in the bar, her face flushed red from drink. “Kiria won’t disappoint!”  
“I hope not, Maiko! We’re sticking our neck out for your new agency!” one called back.  
“Hehehe! Fortuna Entertainment will be living up to its name before you know it! Niiiiiiight ~ “  
With a clearly tipsy giggle, Maiko began walking down the street, looking to wave for a taxi.  
It had scarcely been a year since she started Fortuna, and it had been a rough start, until she found her diamond in the rough: Kiria Kurono. “And I owe it all to you!” she said. from her pocket she took out a palm-sized crystal rock. It was a pinkish-red color, and shimmered in the neon lights. “My good luck charm! I knew it was a good idea to pick you up off the ground!” she said, given a very drunken cheer.

“Where….  
Calling me…  
Where…?”  
Maiko gasped as she suddenly heard a girl’s voice nearby. It didn’t sound particularly threatening, but…  
“Who’s there?!” she cried, clutching the gem close. She slowly crept toward where she found the voice. Collapsed on the ground was - a little girl?! She had green hair tied back in a ponytail and wore a pink and blue dress with medieval-style brown sandals. Maiko gasped, pulling out her phone, fumbling in her drunk state.  
“Miss Maiko…? Do you not know what time it is…?” on the other end of the line, half asleep, was Kiria.  
“I know, I know, but, Kiria, there’s a girl here-!”  
“Girl…? Miss Maiko, how much did you have to drink?”  
“A few glasses, but that’s not the point! She’s collapsed! She needs help!”  
“Okay, okay… text me your location. I’ll call emergency services and be over soon.”  
“Bless you, Kiria!” Maiko put her phone back in her pocket after texting Kiria, kneeling next to the girl. “Hang on, little one! We’ll get you help!” she said. She went to check the girl for any wounds of some kind, only for her hands to pass through her. “What-?!”  
A few minutes later, the idol arrived, and frowned. “I thought you said there was a girl?”  
“Th-there is!” Maiko exclaimed, pointing at the ground. “She’s right there!”  
“I asked before - how much did you have to drink?”  
“H-huh?”  
“How much did you have to drink?” Kiria asked coolly.  
“A-a few… Dozen drinks-”  
“Miss Maiko!”  
“But she’s right THERE!” she exclaimed again. She paus

ed then, drunkenly swaying a bit as she stared at the mystery girl “M…maybe she’s a fairy only drunk people can see...?”  
Kiria sighed, shaking her head and taking Maiko’s arm. “Let’s go. I'll take you home. And put that stone of yours in your pocket.” As Kiria reached for the gem though, it gave a bright light, and Kiria covered her eyes. As the light faded, she blinked, and her gaze moved downwards towards the ground. “Miss Maiko?”  
“Yes…?”  
“That girl... what did you say she looked like?”  
“Well, she’s right there. Green hair, pink dress.”  
“A golden crown?”  
“Yes!”  
“Alright, so maybe you aren’t crazy… or it’s starting to infect me.” she said, kneeling next to the girl. “Hey.” she said, going to gently push the girl’s shoulder. She reared back as her hand went through the girl.  
“The same thing happened to me! Is she a ghost?”  
“I don’t know…”  
“Mmm…” the girl mumbled, blearily opening her eyes.  
“Ah, good to see you’re awake. Can you tell us your name?”  
“I… I don’t remember…” the girl mumbled.  
“Great.” Kiria sighed. “And we can’t exactly move her; and it’s obvious nobody else will see her.”  
“He...he...he… I can!”  
Kiria and Maiko quickly turned their gazes as a shadowy figure appeared at the other end of the alley.  
“Umm… C-can you help us take care of her?” Maiko asked nervously.  
“Oh, I'll take care of her ~ !” The figure - who sounded like a woman - answered. She then raised a hand, lifting Tiki up into the air. Black chain-like binds appeared around her neck, and the figure gave a devilish sounding laugh. “What delicious Performa!”  
“Hey! You can’t just hurt a little girl!” said Kiria, glaring at the shadowy woman. Spotting a nearby pipe, conveniently left there from nearby construction, she charged and swung. The pipe went through her though, and she laughed again. “Tch-!” Kiria grit her teeth, clenching her hand around the pipe and swinging again. “I said- let her go!”  
And then something miraculous happened - as Kiria’s pipe swung again, a light seemed to shine around the idol. This time her pipe hit, and the figure let out a loud cry of pain.  
“I see! So you have it! Hehehe…Alright then, girl. Let’s play! I’ll just steal the girls Performa after I steal yours!”  
“You’re not stealing anything from me!” Kiria declared. As the woman charged at Kiria, the idol gripped the pipe like a baseball bat, letting out a cry as she swung again at the shadow-woman. She was clearly knocked back, landing full against the far back wall of the alleyway, unmoving. Her red robe had been torn away, revealing a slender woman with long black hair and a purple and black dress and veil with gold trim, and gold heels. Kiria panted, still staring at the woman. After a moment, she groaned, stirring.

“Argh… What? Where…?”  
“Stay back!” Kiria warned, brandishing the pipe like a sword.  
“Oh, put that away, you silly girl, i’m not going to hurt you.”  
“Yeah, right! You were just attacking this poor little girl!”  
“Excuse me?” the woman asked, standing up. Through her posture implied she was standing, she seemed to float an inch off the ground.  
“Something about Performa. Now, who are you and what do you want?! Are there more of you?!”  
“I- Hmm…” The woman tilted her head. “Odd. my name is… Tharja. But that’s all i can remember about myself.”  
“Convenient.” Kiria muttered.  
Tharja directed her gaze - at least what the two women could assume as much under Tharja’s veil - at Maiko.  
“You’re carrying a powerful item. You mentioned Performa? I do remember what that is. It’s… a life force, of sorts. That stone… It carries a lot of Performa. Give it to the girl, it should help her.”  
“Huh? Okay…”  
“Miss Maiko, wait! Can we trust what this woman is saying?” Kiria asked.  
“Believe me or not, it doesn’t matter to me. But that girl might die without the Performa of that stone.” Tharja said, giving a shrug.  
“It’s worth a shot.” Maiko said, taking out the gem. She knelt next to the girl, putting it in her hand. Her eyes burst open as she gasped, and she clutched her head as the stone disappeared in a flash of light.  
“Ah-! What-? Ngn…!”  
“I knew it!” Kiria growled.  
“Relax, dear. The burst of power from the stone just put her to sleep.”  
“If you say so.”  
“But where do we keep her in the meantime?” Maiko asked.  
“We’ll just have to keep her at the office for now.” Kiria said.  
“I should be able to carry her. Take me to this “office” of yours.” Tharja said, picking up the little girl.

As the group arrived at Fortuna, Tharja was still carrying the girl as Maiko unlocked the door, with Kiria close behind.  
“Just put her on the couch, i guess.” Maiko said thoughtfully. The group was then attracted by a light from under a side door..  
“There isn’t anything in that room…” Kiria noted, curious. They went to investigate, and as Kiria opened the door and stepped in, they found themselves in a tranquil forest, surrounded by ruins of a sort.  
“It’s beautiful!” Maiko breathed.

“It’s an idolasphere.” Tharja said, sounding interested herself. She placed the sleeping Tiki on an altar at the far end of the ruins, looking around. “I could get used to this place.”  
“What makes you think we trust you now?” Kiria asked, raising an eyebrow. “You did try to kill us.”  
“We do need someone to keep an eye on Tiki when we’re not here.” Maiko noted. “And this Tharja is the best we have.”  
Kiria sighed, but admitted that Maiko did have a point. “Fine.”  
\- 3 days later -  
“So, your name is Tiki?”  
“Mhm! That’s right!”  
The girl - who’s name was Tiki as they learned - was a cheerful ray of sunshine. Like Tharja though, she still lacked many of her memories.  
“Oh, you’re just the cutest thing!” Maiko cooed.  
“Aww, thank you! And thank you for saving me!”  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself, little one.” Tharja interjected. “I’ve noticed a few things over the last few days. You and I are much the same, and that means you need Performa to maintain your form.”  
“That life energy you mentioned before?” Maiko asked. “Oooh, that’s trouble then. How is she supposed to get it?”  
“Normally, we take it from humans, but i’ve noticed something since Kiria hit me with that light a few days ago. We almost… share Performa in a way.”  
“You’re connected!” Tiki piped up. “It must have had something to do with that light! It must have been Kiria’s Performa! It connected the both of you! She shares her Performa with you so you don’t have to steal it, and I think you’re even sharing your power with her in return!”  
“Sharing my power, hmm? Interesting.”  
“W-wait! I never agreed to this!” Kiria said.  
“Eep-! I promise it isn’t bad! She’s not stealing it! You still have plenty!” Tiki cried, hiding behind Maiko.  
“Ohhh! It’s like a symbiotic relationship!” Maiko realized. “That sounds like fun! How does Kiria use this power?”  
“Well… I think, to start, she has to say the words ‘Carnage Form’!” Tiki answered.  
“As long as it doesn’t do anything to me.” Kiria said. She stood back. “Alright… Carnage Form!”  
Starting from her chest, where her heart was, a light shone around Kiria. She felt her hair come out of its usual braid and bun, and as the light faded, she looked at herself.  
Her hair had grown longer, and separated into twin tails. She wore a crop top and skirt-and-legging combo, and in her hand was a staff that bore a resemblance to a microphone and stand.  
“But this still doesn’t answer the question about Tiki getting Performa.” Tharja mused, the staff disappearing from Kiria’s hand. Tharja WAS the staff-!  
“Performa is life energy, right? Hmm…” Maiko said, tapping her chin in thought  
“Yes! But it’s also creative energy!” Tiki explained.  
“Creativity? Well, good for you, this is a talent agency!”  
“Oh, wow!” Tiki gasped. “But, I don’t think it’ll help me much. I need Performa created by creativity expressed from others! But I do like singing!”  
“Singing, huh?” Maiko said. She snapped her fingers. “I’ve got it! An Uta-loid!”  
“Uta… loid...?” Tiki asked slowly.  
“Yes! It’s a program where people can make their own songs! I’m willing to bet we can use that to get you Performa!”  
“I might be able to help, but it’ll be tricky.” Tharja joined in.  
“It’ll be worth it!” Maiko said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “And the program will bring money into the agency too!”  
“I’m glad you guys have an idea, but, I have a question.” Kiria interrupted, still looking over herself and her outfit.  
“Yes, Kiria?” Maiko asked.

“How do I change back!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Fortunate Beginnings is my written piece for the TMS#FE Fanzine "Sessions In Stardom!" This was my first zine ever, and I hope you enjoy! If you'd like to chat, my Twitter is @DaylitWriter


End file.
